Hiding in Diagon Alley
by astrogirl13
Summary: Sirius runs away from Godric's Hollow, taking Harry with him. He goes to the Tonks' house and they help to come up with disguises for him and Harry. They end up living in Diagon Alley and Harry grows up running around it. Read to find out more details! -IN PROCESS OF REWRITE-
1. Chapter 1: A Sad Beginning

Hey there, guys! Guess what I just put up!(Yes, I know you can immediately guess.) I bet you're excited though. The first rewritten chapter is dooooone. I know it took me forever. (I'm really sorry. One part was laziness/getting involved in other things/ then got involved in moving and then college) Please don't be too mad with me though I can't blame you. I get annoyed or disappointed too when I like a story. I still haven't finished the plot, but I will start writing the few chapters as you can see this one here. It's a improved version of the old first chapter and I hope you enjoy it (It's also looonger). Thank you for the waiting that you have done for this story (old readers), but if you have just discovered this story I welcome you! As I said previously, this is a rewrite but I took down all the old chapters (so no peeking ahead!). I would love for everyone to review the story and tell me what you think. I also would love to read constructive criticism or suggestions if you have any. I want to improve my writing. If you don't feel comfortable leaving a public review, just send me a pm. I look forward to all your guys' comments! Enjoy your chapter! (Another note: I don't know if I can guarantee a weekly update, but I will see how my schedule is and come up with a definite update time to tell y'all.)

Sirius looked around cautiously as he walked down the hallway of the building where Peter lived in a flat. He had told Peter that he would check up on him on Halloween since he was so uneasy, but who could blame him with all that had been going on. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were getting more brazen by the day, attacking villages all over the country and even attacking Diagon Alley the other day. Sirius sighed silently to himself as he reached Peter's door. He really hoped that this bloody war ended soon. He gave three short raps on the door and waited for Peter to answer.

After a minute or so of waiting, he frowned and tried knocking again. Another minute passed and no answer. He quickly let his wand drop into his hand from its holster, kicked the door in, and stepped into the flat. He was met with the sight of papers, clothes, etc scattered about the room. His eyes widened, and he ran in to search. No sign of Peter. "Oh bloody hell, "He cursed then apparated out of the building. He reappeared in front of the Potter's home and his mouth dropped open. The cottage was partially wrecked on the second story, and the front door was missing.

He ran through the gate and up to the path to enter the house. The first thing he saw was James sprawled across the floor near the stairs. Sirius ran to him and kneeled down next to him. He saw the lifeless eyes of his friend, but checked for a pulse anyway. There wasn't one, and tears came to his eyes. His best friend, his brother was gone. He jumped up as he thought of Lily and baby Harry, and searched the bottom floor. He then ran up the steps to search the second story, hoping that they also weren't dead. Stopping at the top of the stairs, he noticed the blasted doorway of Harry's nursery and went to the room.

He noticed the scattered pieces of the door and furniture, but his gaze stopped on Lily's body once he sighted her. More tears fell and he raced over to her. Kneeling down again, he checked for another pulse but still no luck. He sat down and stared at her, tears streaming down his face. Both his brother and one of his best friends were gone forever. Never to laugh or joke around with him. Never would he see their smiles again. Time seemed to freeze as he stared at her, but he was soon brought out of it by a noise. He blinked and looked to the crib. There stood baby Harry, holding onto the bars and calling him. "Pa'foo."

He stood up and grabbed the baby into a hug. Harry was alive. He was okay. Sirius glanced down at him and brought a gentle hand to Harry's forehead. There was a inflamed mark in the shape of a lightning bolt. He then looked around the room. Voldemort must have done this, but where was he? His question was sort of answered once he saw some black robes and the feared yew wand of Voldemort laying near them. He looked at Harry again. Did Lily somehow kill Voldemort just as the killing spell was speeding at her? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard thumping downstairs. He quickly dashed out of the room wand held ready in his hand and holding Harry with the other. Hagrid had walked into the house and was sadly looking down at James. Sirius started to bring his wand down but then thought better of it. How did he know someone hadn't used Polyjuice potion to look like Hagrid?

As he slowly walked down the stairs, Hagrid looked up to see him and sniffled, wiping his face with a huge handkerchief. "Is Lily...?"

Sirius nodded as he reached the bottom. Hagrid noticed the held wand and his eyes narrowed.

Sirius stared at him and spoke forcefully, " Security question. What was the last detention you had me and Remus do?"

Hagrid hesitated then responded, "I had ye help me gather some 'erbs in te Forbidden Forest. Where did I get Fang from?"

Sirius started to lower his wand. "You won him in a game of cards over in Ireland."

Hagrid nodded. "I'm 'ere ta take 'arry to his aunt's."

Sirius' hold on Harry tightened some, and Harry made a whining noise. "Pa'fooo."

Sirius patted Harry, looking down at him. "Shh. It's okay."

He then looked back to Hagrid. "Harry's not going anywhere."

Hagrid started to step toward him. "Now see 'ere, Sirius. Dumbledore told meh to take 'im. Just give 'im 'ere."

Sirius stepped back and started to head to the door less entrance. "No. I'm his godfather. He goes nowhere without me."

Just as Hagrid ran forwatd to catch him, Sirius quickly ducked to the side and ran out the door, apparating the instant he was out of range of the wards.

* * *

Sirius reappeared on the street in front of his cousin Andy's house. He looked around then quickly ran up to the front and knocked on it rapidly. The door was soon opened by Ted, Andy's husband. He was tall with a head full of blonde hair, and his blue eyes always seemed to be filled with happiness. "Ello there, Sirius. What can I do for you?"

Sirius took a glance around then looked back at him. "Not out here. Inside."

The smile on Ted's face disappeared, turning into a frown. "Alright, come inside."

He stepped to the side and Sirius hurried into the house. Andy came out of the living room as Ted was closing the door, her light brown hair bouncing as she walked. As soon as she saw the expression on Sirius' face, her face fell. "What's wrong? What happened?'

She then noticed Harry in his arms and her eyes widened. "Did something happen to Lily and James?"

Sirius nodded, tears starting to stream down his face as the grief caught up with him. "Yes...T-they're dead..."

Andy rushed over to him and led him to the couch, Ted following behind. As he sat down, Andy put a hand on his arm. "Did Voldemort...?"

Sirius nodded as the tears continued to run. Andy gave him a one armed hug. "Do you want to stay here? You and Harry are welcome to stay the night or longer."

Sirius jumped up and held tightly to Harry, his eyes wide with fear. "N-no. We can't. The aurors will check here..."

Ted blinked. "The aurors? Did you do something wrong?"

Sirius shook his head frantically. "N-no, but they think I did. They think I was the s-secret keeper for Lily and James. They think I betrayed them."

Andy stood up. "But if you weren't the secret keeper, then who was?"

Sirius's face hardened and he spat out the name, "Peter."

Ted scratched his head. "But why do the aurors think that you're the secret keeper?"

Sirius sighed, closing his eyes. "I was at first...but I convinced Lily and James to switch secret keeper to Peter...I thought that I was the obivious choice...so I came up with the idea to pretend I was but when really Peter would be...Just to protect them..."

Andy put a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, it's not your fault..."

Sirius opened his eyes to look at her and his voice came out in a whisper, "Yes, it was."

Andy opened her mouth to argue with him, but was interrupted by Ted. "Hold on there. If the aurors are coming, we need to hide you and Harry. They could be here any minute."

Andy closed her mouth. "You're right. C'mon, Sirius. You can hide in the bunker."

He nodded mutely and followed them to a closet that had a doorway in the back, revealing stairs. They walked down them and headed to the end of a tunnel where another door was. Ted stopped, putting his hand on it and looking at Sirius. "I think it's best you stay here for a while until the hunt for you dies down. The bunker is really comfortable though. Is that okay?"

Sirius nodded again, and Ted opened the door to reveal a comfortable living room. "It's basically just like a flat. Just underground."

Sirius stepped inside and robotically walked over the couch, sitting down. Harry whined and squirmed in his grip. "Pa'fooooo."

Sirius looked down at him. "Hey, buddy..."

Andy smiled a little. "I'll go get Nymphadora's old crib for Harry."

Sirius nodded again then a bell sounded throughout the bunker. Sirius blinked, looking around. "What was that?"

Ted instantly ran out of the room back upstairs. Andy started heading to another part of the room. "It's the front doorbell. It might be the aurors. We'll be back a little bit after they leave."

She disappeared, going through another passage. Sirius looked down at Harry again. Harry whined again. Sirius hugged him close and rocked him. "It's okay, Prongslet. Uncle Pa'foo isn't going anywhere."

Harry cuddled into his embrace and laid his head on Sirius's shoulder, falling asleep. He and Harry stayed that way until Andy and Ted came back a while later, Andy levitating a crib. "Sirius, the aurors searched the house and left about a half hour ago. We should be fine for a while, "Ted said softly.

Sirius looked up at them and nodded. "Thank you..."

Ted nodded and Andy left the room to put the crib in the bedroom. She soon reappeared and sat down next to Sirius. "Siri, it's late. We all should go to sleep."

He nodded and got up, heading to the room Andy just came from. She led him to a bed and he sat down again. She looked down at him with a worried expression. "Will you be okay down here by yourself? Ted or I can stay down here with you."

He looked up at her. "Can you stay?..."

She nodded. "I'll go tell Ted. Let me just get ready for bed, and I'll get somethings of Ted's for you."

He nodded and she left the room, closing the door. He sighed and looked down at Harry once more. "I promise you, Prongslet. I'll never leave you alone again."


	2. Chapter 2: Refound Family

Boom! Chapter 2! I know it's been two weeks since I posted the first chapter, but here it is. I'm sorry I didn't write it sooner, but I have college, work, and real life going on. College is giving me plenty of homework to do, and I'm really trying to get it done. (I can be a bad procrastinator with it.) I don't want to get behind or end up having to do it at the last minute. But enough of me, I hope all of you readers are doing good.

As you start reading through the chapters, you'll start seeing the plot changes I made. I think it's better, more well thought out, and more interesting, but I would love hearing what you think! I got several people who followed the story, but got no reviews. I guess that only means that you all liked it? There were only a few changes in Chapter 1, so maybe ya'll will have more thoughts on this one. I'm looking forward to reading what you have to say, but just please keep it to constructive criticism. Many people prefer being told something bad in a polite way with me being one of this people. If you don't like the story and can't be polite, just don't bother. You can go read someone else's story.

Thinking about a schedule, every two weeks might be the best idea for now. Though I might post sooner, depending on what's going on.

Enjoy the chapter!

A few days passed and the search for Sirius and Harry was still going strong. The Ministry and the Order of Phoenix were both looking for them, searching every place they could think of. The Ministry had immediately started to monitor who was leaving the country once they got the news of that Halloween night. They even went as far to contact the Muggle government, and they listed him as a wanted criminal. They monitored the airports, showed his picture on T.V., and printed it in the newspaper. There was no chance of Sirius being able to go outside undisguised.

Ted and Andy kept a check on how the search for him was going, but hadn't told Sirius yet because of all the grief and sadness he was going through. The only thing that brought Sirius out of his funk was Harry. He kept watch over him all day and almost all night, falling asleep next to Harry's crib. The adult Tonkses were both concerned for him, and trying to think of a way to pull him out of it. One morning, Andy walked downstairs to the bunker with Harry's and Sirius' breakfast. As she opened the door, she found Sirius asleep on the couch, holding little Harry in his arms.

She sighed, staring at him. She could understand what he was going through, but they needed to come up with a plan. She gently set the tray down on a side table then walked over to them, picking Harry up. She put him in his crib and cast a privacy bubble around him so he wouldn't wake. She then turned to the couch and walked over, shaking her cousin awake. "Sirius, it's time to get up. Sirius, wake up. Sirius!"

He jumped up off the couch instantly alert and holding his wand in his hand. He looked around then calmed seeing Andy. He sighed and lowered it, putting it back into its holster. "Sorry, Andy."

She sighed, "It's fine." She paused for a moment and spoke again, "Sirius, we need to talk."

He blinked then rubbed at his red shot eyes. "About wha'?"

"About you and Harry, "She responded, " You need to decide what your next plan of action is and how you're going to raise him. You can't live in our bunker forever."

He ran a hand through his long black hair. "How can I even think about that when Lily and James just died a few days ago?..."

She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. He obeyed and she spoke again, "I know that they were your family and your best friends, but Harry needs you. He needs you as a parent, and needs for you to pull yourself together. You can't keep going on like this. You're running yourself into the ground, and you can't take care of him well if you keep doing so."

Sirius just sat there for a minute, staring at the wall. He then spoke softly, "But, how can I raise Harry when I'm the reason they're dead?..."

She took his chin in her hand and pulled it so that he was looking at her. "Sirius, listen to me. It's not your fault that Peter betrayed them. It's not your fault they're dead. You only did what you thought was best and were only trying to keep them safe. It's not your fault at all. It's all Peter's."

As she said this, she looked into his eyes that mirrored her own. She kept staring, trying to get her point across and hoping that he would finally understand. A minute or so passed before he slowly nodded and she let go. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the guilt lift away at last. The only remaining emotions being grief for his fallen friends and his concern for Harry. He opened his eyes and looked to her. "Okay. Before we plan, I need to know what's happened and what's currently going on."

She smiled slightly as she recognized some of his Auror training showing through then her face went serious again. "The Ministry and Order of Phoenix are both looking for you and Harry. They've looked in almost every place they can think of and are running out of ideas. The Ministry is monitoring everyone who is leaving the country, and they have contacted the Muggle government about you. You're listed as a wanted criminal in the Muggle world. They're monitoring the airports, and are showing your picture on T.V and in the newspaper."

He stood up and started pacing, running his hands through his hair. "Shit." He stopped after a moment of thinking, looking to her. "Harry and I will have to take disguises. Do you have any ideas on how to do so?"

She nodded. "You can't use Polyjuice or transfigure yourselves. Both can wear off after a while, and it would be noticeable when you have to keep drinking something every hour. I would suggest the Familial Blood potion."

He smiled. "Yes, that's a brilliant idea." He then frowned. "But, who could we turn into?"

She replied instantly, "Remember cousin Leo?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Yeah, the cousin who married a witch from Corsica?"

"Yes, they had a son after they married then soon moved to the town she was from. They haven't been seen or heard from since more than a year ago."

Sirius frowned. "But, that doesn't mean that they're missing or dead. They could just not want to contact any of us."

Andy sighed. "I think something must have happened. Leo and I became close when he came here from France. He promised to stay in touch once he moved."

He sat down beside her on the couch again. "Hmmm. I still say we need to investigate it. Cover our asses and at least we'll find out what happened to him. What about his son though? He's near the age of Harry I'm guessing?"

She turned to face him and nodded. " His name is Marc Henri, and his birthday is November 18, 1979. It's a little bit of a stretch, but only by a few months. The potion should work fine for Harry."

Sirius thought it over, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back. "Sounds good to me. Now traveling to Corsica...I'll have to hide when we leave the country, but I can do that in my animagus form. Will you or Ted be going though?"

"I think it would be best if I go.I know the most about Leo and his family, "She said, thinking.

He nodded then sighed after a moment.

She glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

The sad look was back on his face. "Remus...He must be going apeshit with what happened, and he thinks I betrayed Lily and James...The only reason we chose Peter over him was because he seemed to be gone all the time and wouldn't tell us anything..." His eyes teared up. "I gotta see him. It's only him and me of the Marauders now."

Andy put a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. "Ted and I will take care of it. You just worry about Harry. You'll see Remus soon."

He nodded then smiled, looking at her. "Thanks for everything that you and Ted have done and are doing for us."

She hugged him. "It's what family does for each other."

He returned the hug and his smile grew, letting the feeling of still having a family wrap around him.

(Note: The Familial Blood potion is a Black family secret that allows a family member to take upon the looks of another member for however long they need it. To think of what it does scientifically, I think it would just change the part of the DNA that chooses what you look like but this is magic. They probably don't even know about DNA. It's just my opinion of it. Second note, Corsica is an island of the coast of Italy, but it's part of France. I wanted a place that would be more rural and more remote. Third note, the name of the cousin that Sirius took the disguise was Henry in the original story. Someone recommended I keep to the Black tradition of naming them after stars. I decided to only do it for Sirius though. Funny thing I just realized is that I made Marc's middle name Henri without thinking. I just like the name. Fourth note, Henri is not a typo. It's the french spelling of the name.)


	3. Chapter 3: Marauders Reunited

** A/N: Hello again. A very late hello. I apologize for the months I was MIA. I finally got the motivation to write again after all this time. Real life has been stressing since I moved, and college and work have kept me busy. I'm out of college so less busyness and less stress. Work is still keeping me busy some though. The only other thing that will keep me from updating now is that I'm moving AGAIN next week. I also have to help my mom move. We're getting it all done in one weekend, so I hopefully won't be put off much from updating within the next two weeks but we'll see. This is just a warning.**

** As I said in the previous chapter, I made some changes to the plot and this is the chapter where they really start coming into play. From here on out and out of what I originally wrote, a lot of it is going to be different. At this point since it's been months since I thought about the plot, I'm not totally sure what I will keep and what I will change. That's only as a heads up though. Sirius and Harry will still be 'hiding in diagon alley' and most of the beginning plot stays the same. Hope you enjoy and please review, but please keep them constructive. Reviews make me want to update more!**

True to her promise, Andy went upstairs after consoling Sirius to talk with her husband. They went back and forth on ideas on how to go about it until they agreed on a plan. They decided to set the plan into motion as soon as they found out where they could ambush Remus. After a quick conversation with Sirius to determine some of Remus' whereabouts, the Tonkses apparated from their house and started to search pubs as Sirius had told them he would most likely be drowning his sorrows in ale. On the third day, they found him in a pub in London called the Hare and Brillet.

Andy sighed, shaking her head at the sight of Remus. She was the one chosen to first approach him as he knew her better. She took a quick look around the pub, but it was early in the afternoon, so not many customers were around. That was good. Less chance of something going wrong. She made her way over to Remus, taking the seat next to him. "Remus! It's been a long since I've seen you."

Remus tiredly turned his head to look at her and blinked as if he was in a daze until he seemed to recognize her. "Ande..."

She nodded, smiling and only slightly cringing at the horrible smell wafting off of him. "Yes, how have you been?"

She knew Remus was drunk and that there was no real purpose to asking this, but it would be best to keep up appearances. Remus blinked again then looked down at his drink in hand. "Hell is what I am...since James and Lily...and Sirius..." He sniffled. "and Harry..."

Her expression turned to a frown. "Yes, it was such a tragedy..." She internally sighed. "Remus, this drinking isn't going to help...How about I help you get home?"

Remus looked up at her again. "Okay...They cut me off anyway..." He lifted the drink to finish it then started to get up but stumbled. Andy jumped up to keep him from falling then put one of his arms around her neck to help keep him steady. "Alright, let's slowly walk to the door."

As they started to walk away, the barkeeper silent nodded his head and mouthed a thank you to her. She nodded back and proceeded to the door, pausing to open it. Ted quickly hurried over to grab Remus' other arm, so she could come out the door. He made a face as he caught the smell of the drunken man. "Phew, he sure does stink."

Andy looked around again then turned back to him. "Let's get to that alleyway and get out of here. We can worry about his odor when we get home."

Ted nodded and was able to help Remus move faster than Andy had been when supporting him. They made it to the alley a little distance away then Ted first apparated along with Remus then Andy following him. They appeared in the den of their house and Ted helped Remus to the sofa where he collapsed. Andy pulled her wand out and waved it at him. "Scourgify."

The smell coming from Remus instantly abated and the expression on Ted's face softened. Remus jerked and drunkenly pulled out his wand. "Wha was tha'? Ande, are we being attacked?"

Andy walked over to him. "No, we're at my home. That was just me using a spell."

Remus blinked, looking around slowly. "But, I though'...I though' I was going 'ome."

Andy shook her head. "No, we need to talk about something but you need to be sober for it. I'm sorry but I have to do this."

She quickly snatched his wand from his hand while Ted grabbed Remus as he tried lunging at her. She put his wand to the side as she grabbed a sobering potion and poured it into Remus' mouth as Ted held him. It took a few minutes for the potion to work, but the dazed look on Remus' face disappeared as he came out of it. He looked around then his eyes focused on her. "Andy? Where am I?"

"You're at my house. I had to give you a sobering potion because you were drunk, "She responded, "Ted's holding you because you tried to attack me."

Remus' eyes widened. "Oh hell. I'm so sorry. It was hard to tell in the state I was in."

He looked back at Ted. "I'm sorry, Ted."

Ted smiled at him. "It's alright."

Remus turned to look back at Andy. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused you. If you let me go, I'll just be on my way.

She stopped him, saying, "I have some news to share with you if you wouldn't mind staying but it would be be better if Ted kept holding you. You probably won't take it well."

Remus blinked and sighed. "What could it be? The worst possible thing that could have happened has happened."

Andy gave him a pitiful look. "It's about Sirius. He's here."

Remus' reaction was instantaneous. His brown eyes darkened and he growled at her. "What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

She shook her head. "No. Listen, Remus. Sirius is innocent."

Remus started to struggle in Ted's grip. "No, he's not. He must have cast an Imperius on you and Ted! He betrayed James and Lily and kidnapped Harry! He's an evil bugger and needs to die!"

Ted tightened his hold on Remus as she continued to talk to him, "Remus, Ted and I are in our right minds. We would be like zombies if we were imperiused. Sirius is innocent. He didn't betray James and Lily. It was Peter."

Remus stopped for a moment to examine her and relaxed some. "You're right but he could have tricked you some other way..."

Sirius walked into the den, carrying baby Harry. "I didn't do anything, Moony. They're telling the truth."

Remus turned to glare at him but then his gaze softened as he saw Harry. "Harry..."

Harry smiled and clapped his hands then reached for him. "Moo'e."

Sirius walked over to him until he was a few feet from him, staring into his eyes. "I didn't do it. You see Harry. He's happy and healthy. No harm has come to him since that night."

Remus stared back. "You solemnly swear?"

Sirius nodded. "I solemnly swear."

Remus relaxed. "Okay." He looked back at Ted. "You can let me go now. I promise I won't do anything. I just want to hold my nephew."

Ted nodded and let him go. Sirius gently handed Harry to him. Remus hugged Harry and inhaled his scent. "Cub..."

Harry giggled and started to grab at his glasses. Remus gently took Harry's chubby, little hand off his glasses and then looked at Sirius. "So, what did happen?"

Sirius sat down and sighed. "I was the secretkeeper at first. I wasn't afraid of being it, but I was afraid they would get to me and torture it out of me. I convinced James and Lily to switch it to Peter, but I would be the decoy secretkeeper. Peter betrayed us by telling Voldemort."

Remus nodded and sat next to him. Andy and Ted had already left the room to give them privacy. "But, what happened the night that Voldemort attacked? They said you were already there when Hagrid showed up and that you ran from him."

Sirius glared at the wall. "He was trying to take Harry from me. He said he was going to take Harry to his aunt's." He turned to look at Remus. "Petunia hates Lily. I couldn't let them take Harry to her."

Remus nodded and stopped Harry from grabbing his glasses again. "Do you know where Peter is?"

Sirius glared again. "No, I went to check up on him at his apartment on Halloween. He was gone and the place was a mess. That's when I knew something had happened and apparated to Godric's Hallow."

Remus nodded again. "I haven't seen him but he sent me a letter. He claimed that he was devastated and was staying with some relatives out of the country. The little rat apologized for not being here but that his sick aunt needed him..."

Sirius tightened his hands into fists. "Bloody rat...Should of known when we found out what his animagus was."

Remus sighed and laid back against the couch. Harry succeeded in grabbing his glasses off his face, but Remus let him play with them. "We can worry about him later. We need to worry about getting your name cleared."

Sirius shook his head. "No, Remus. They won't believe me. I don't trust those bastards at the Ministry. They won't believe you either."

Remus sighed again and nodded. "You're probably right and definitely right that they won't believe me. What are you going to do then?"

Sirius lounged his head against the back of the couch. "Andy already suggested using something from the Family grimoire. It's called the familial blood potion. It allows a member of the family to take the appearance of another family member for however as long as they need. It'll work for Harry, too. He's distantly related but it should still work."

Remus nodded. "Good idea. Fascinating potion, I would love to examine it, but that's not important. Who will you and Harry be posing as?'

"My cousin, Leo, and his son, Marc. You never met him because he lived in France. He came to England two years ago. I didn't meet him but Andy did. She and him became good friends. She also got to meet his wife and son. After visiting, they moved to a island off the cost of Italy where his wife was from. She said that he hasn't heard from him since, but we want to go to Corsica to find out what happened before we pose as them, " Sirius answered.

"Good plan, " Remus remarked, "Do you need any help?"

Sirius looked over at him and smiled faintly. "We can use all the help we can get."

Remus returned the smile. "The Marauders are back."

**Story Notes: As you read above, I've decided to add Remus into the mix. I just think Sirius would be heartbroken if he left Remus like he was. I just couldn't do that to poor Remus. He's one of my favorite characters. Another note is I put that Harry is distantly related to the Blacks. I realized my mistake of Harry actually not being related to them in my previous version, but I'm going to say that for this story Harry had a grandparent who was a Black down the line. I'm not going to specify who since it most likely won't be relevant to the story. This is only for my story to keep the plot correct. If you don't like someone who deviates from canon, then please go find another story. I will be deviating from it because I think it gets boring when you don't change it up sometimes. If you do like someone who changes it up, I hope you enjoy my story.**


End file.
